Rompe Corazón
by Tami-Flye
Summary: Ah Un Pair, Strongest Pair, Shh data pair, Golden pair y Dream pair...Cuando uno se enamora de su profesor, se tiene que tener mucho cuidado ::sumario completo dentro::
1. track1

**Notas de Tami-Flye**: weno, esta historia era idea mía al principio... pero dado que me quedaba estancada traté de pedir ayuda... y quien mejor que mi hermosa y peshosha Cyber-hermanita Ku-Xan? jejejeje espero que les guste este intento de historia.

**Notas de Ku-Xan: **no sé muy bien que decir, solo espero que a los fanáticos del Ryoma x Sakuno se quiten la venda de los ojos, el ryo-sakuno **SI existe**, pero en las **PESADILLAS DE RYOMA Y EN LOS ASQUEROSOS SUEÑOS DE SAKUNO**, por su atención, gracias n.n

**Notas: _para todos los que gusten del yaoi entre Momoshiro y Ryoma...este fan fic va con mucho cariño para _**ustedes... pero sobre todo para mi hermana Koti-chan que me jodió hasta el cansancio para terminar la historia xD... y aún no la termino .o. y... Finalmente para el club **Ah Un Pair**! ke apoya la increíble causa del MomoxRyo oOó

**Acabemos con la mentira y seamos realistas! el Momo Ryoma existe... sino... ¿por qué sale sakuno, no precisamente por ser una sex-symbol o una súper modelo, solo sirve para tapar el shônen ai en la serie oó, gracias.**

**sumario**: no hay época más hermosa que la adolescencia; para Ryoma Echizen, un chico que no cree en el amor, el destino le dará un cambio de 360 grados a su vida, cuando se enamore por primera vez de un chico frío y apuesto: su profesor. ¿Cuántos desafíos le pondrá el destino?

**ATENCIÓN: YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS... CERO RECLAMOS Y NO NOS ENOJAMOS (**_kx: o.o salió verso Tf: o.o así somos nosotras xD)_

**Rompe Corazón**

_(Ryoma Point Of View)_

_Aquel día 6 de marzo será un día que jamás podré olvidar...En donde conocí a aquel hombre frío, maduro y apuesto, que cambió mi vida desde la primera vez que lo vi.  
Soy Ryoma Echizen de 19 años¿qué tengo de especial, simple y sencillamente, me enamoré por primera vez...  
El es un hombre apuesto de 23 años, su profesionalismo fue el que lo hizo adelantarse tres años en la universidad... es el profesor de Química, ramo al que por cierto apesto, todos le tenían miedo y respeto; llamándolo Momoshiro-Sensei, aunque yo siempre me destaqué de el resto... llamándolo Momo-Sensei, solo para hacerle enojar…Soy Ryoma Echizen... y esta... Es mi historia de cómo lo conocí:

* * *

_

**Track 1: My Momo-Sensei.

* * *

**

Era una tranquila tarde de marzo en uno de los institutos mixtos más prestigiosos de Japón en donde un alegre chico de 19 años, junto con su amigo Eiji, de la misma edad, entraban apresuradamente al aula de clases.  
No era para nada extraño ver a ambos jóvenes corriendo tomados de la mano, el colegio permitía las relaciones entre hombres, así también como las de mujeres.  
Ya hacía una semana que habían comenzado las clases, y aunque algunos profesores todavía no les había sido asignados, estaban muy contentos... las horas libres les caían por montón.  
Ryoma y Eiji entraron sonrientes al salón; cuando una chica, de trenzas largas saltó sobre Ryoma...haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio.

-Esto ya se está haciendo costumbre- jugueteó el pelirrojo.

-Bu-Buen-no días Ryoma-kun- dijo la chica sobre Ryoma sonrojada.

-ah-suspiró el ojimiel- podrías bajarte, cada vez te encuentro más pesada... ¿cómo decías que te llamabas?

-...- la chica guardó silencio y se fue a su asiento un poco triste.

Desde hace cinco años que se conocían y todavía no se aprendía su nombre... pobre de aquella niña.  
Ryoma caminó hasta su pupitre, cuando vio la mirada desaprobatoria de su amigo; sin darle importancia comenzó a jugar con su celular; mientras el pelirrojo simplemente lo miro.

-Eres muy cruel con esa pobre chica Ryo-chan, pero bueno... tus motivos has de tener- mientras le guiñaba un ojo y observaba el sonrojo del peliverde.

-Eiji... guárdate esos tontos comentarios... a parte yo no soy quien tiene tantas razones para rechazar a las chicas más populares- mientras ponía una mirada pícara.

-oh! no molestes!- dijo Kikumaru, mientras que enojado se iba a su pupitre detrás del de Ryoma.

Para nadie era secreto el saber que Eiji Kikumaru, tenía una apasionada relación con uno de los maestros, Oishi Shuichirou, profesor de educación física... aunque nadie los había visto besándose o cosas así dentro del instituto, sabían que fuera de él... eran todo lo contrario a la palabra tranquilos.

Ryoma miró aburridamente por la ventana, mientras los pétalos de cerezos volaban al compás del viento, cuando escuchó la conversación de un grupo de chicas...

-Oíste? dicen que el nuevo profesor es muy apuesto!- mientras se sonrojaba cómicamente

-neh¿De verdad?... y que será de nosotros...?- preguntó interesada una chica con coletas

- según los rumores será nuestro profesor tutor- mientras un chico de corte pelela miraba a una de las chicas babeando.

-enserio?-preguntó emocionadamente Tomoka.

-no es seguro n.nUUU

Ryoma comenzaba a enojarse, si el tarado maestro no llegaba en diez minutos más sería capaz de tomar sus cosas, raptar a Eiji e irse a aburrir a otra parte... Suspiró resignado, no tener profesor por la primera semana era entretenido... pero esta segunda ya llegaba a aburrir... tanto tiempo libre y solo su salón no tenía maestros... el colmo.

(Ryoma Point Of View)

_Realmente estoy aburrido de esta situación... a mis 19 años siento que estoy en un lugar que no tiene nada que ver conmigo...primero esa chica de trenzas que siempre se sube sobre mi... como si fuese tan liviana, su amiga Tomoka que siempre está maquillándose y para variar, el chico nuevo con corte de pelela... se cree un sabelotodo._

_Sinceramente este año será igual de aburrido que el anterior... claro que... molestar a Eiji siempre me entretiene..._

_Aún no sé como alguien tan "niño" como él tiene una relación amorosa con uno de los maestros más maduros del instituto... varias veces Eiji me ha preguntado que, si se diera la oportunidad, tendría un romance con algún profesor... nunca se sabe... pero al menos sería muy extraño viniendo de mí._

El receso llego normalmente, mientras Ryoma caminaba hacia la enfermería, iba con los ojos cerrados cuando chocó con la espalda de un profesor, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

El profesor se dio vuelta y observó al estudiante que había osado a chocar con el...

-ten cuidado... mocoso- dijo un profesor de cabello y ojos negros

-q-que?- dijo Ryoma mientras veía como aquel adulto se alejaba sin siquiera ayudarlo...

Entró con cara de pocos amigos al aula de química, mientras Eiji lo miraba de manera interrogante...

¡Pero quien se cree ese idiota? "mocoso"- pensó enojadamente el ojimiel mientras arrugaba una hoja y la hacía picadillo- ese súper idiota!- gritó, mientras las miradas de todo el salón estaban posadas sobre el.

Eiji miró fijamente a su amigo, cuando la voz de Tomoka lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Está aquí!-chilló- ese guapo profesor!- comentó alegremente, mientras se iba a sentar a su pupitre a esperar pacientemente a que el profesor llegara.

Todos aguardaban tranquilamente la llegada del profesor, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a un apuesto profesor, bastante joven, al salón.

Ryoma no era un chico que se asombraba frecuentemente... pero ese ERA EL MISMO PROFESOR CON EL QUE HABÍA CHOCADO!

Ryoma lo miró fijamente hasta que el profesor llegó a su lugar y cuando por primera vez... sus ojos realizaron el primer contacto.

-Mi nombre es Takeshi Momoshiro, seré su profesor tutor y profesor en Química. Sobre algunas reglas que debo decirles para todos primero: soy Momoshiro-Sensei, segundo: persona que se duerma en clases, persona que debe venir con sus padres a hablar conmigo... ¿alguna duda?- mirando fríamente a toda la clases.

-Y-Yo tengo una profesor- dijo Tomoka muy insegura- ¿qué edad tiene?- preguntó un poco sonrojada

-23 años, siéntese-ordenó un tanto molesto por la actitud de esa niña- pasando a lo siguiente...

_En ese momento no le presté más atención... Takeshi Momoshiro-Sensei... era un hombre apuesto, y esos lentes y la bata blanca de laboratorio lo hacían ver más sexy que la vez que me lo encontré en el corredor... pero si hablamos de su actitud... apesta. El "Baka" sensei es desesperadamente frío y antipático, pero a la vez tan apuesto y elegante...un momento... ¡en qué demonios estoy pensando?... tanto estar con Eiji-Chan al fin afectó mi cerebro pero..._

-Disculpe joven, si no es tanta molestia de su parte, podría dejar de hablar con su subconsciente y, al menos, poner un poco de atención a mis palabras- reclamó un tanto molesto delante del joven Ryoma.

-Disculpe, Momoshiro-sensei- "baka" pensó enojadamente.

-Como les decía, cualquier conducta inapropiada en el laboratorio será severamente castigada.

Los chicos del salón anotaban tranquilamente los materiales escritos en la pizarra , cuando Ryoma se sorprende mucho al ver a su profesor delante de el con su típica mirada fría posándose sobre el.

-Después de clases ve al laboratorio- le ordenó, cuando sonó la campana y se retiró.

* * *

Ryoma Echizen nunca suspiraba, Eiji Kikumaru nunca estaba callado, Fuji siempre estaba sonriendo... los tres estaban sentados en una de las bancas cerca de un árbol de cerezos.

-Eh, Ryoma... ¿Qué le dijiste a Momoshiro-Sensei para que se enfadara tanto?- preguntó el más sonriente.

-Ese Baka, si no le dije nada!- reclamó en una actitud un tanto infantil, mientras movía frenéticamente sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, ya cuando se relajó se sentó nuevamente en la banca y suspiró cansadamente.

-Ryo-chan, a poco y te afecta tanto que el Sensei te llame la atención?- preguntó un tanto confundido Eiji.

-no es eso… es solo que…- baja la cabeza- no puedo quitármelo de mis pensamientos- mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia la enfermería.

Eiji y Fuji se quedaron mirando la dirección que había tomado Ryoma, para rato después opinar sobre lo sucedido:

-¿tu crees que…?- miró impresionado a Eiji.

- así que por primera vez el "Rompecorazones Echizen se enamoró- mencionó el pelirrojo con cara de gatito y ojos brillando de una manera no muy sana.

A Fuji simplemente le salió una gotita mientras miraba a su amigo, corrió un poco la vista hacia la sala de historia, en donde se encontraba su amor imposible, aquel profesor inalcanzable para cualquiera, incluso para la más hermosa de las profesoras, aquel profesor, Tezuka Kunimitzu , suspiró un tanto cansado, rara vez podía hablar con él, y solo a veces le felicitaba por ser el mejor de su clase...

Oh, el amor- exclamó divertidamente el pelirrojo al notar la mirada perdida y enamorada de su amigo.

Mientras tanto...

Ryoma aún seguía corriendo hacia la enfermería, sus pensamientos lo seguían llevando al mismo resultado: se estaba enamorando y eso no era para nada bueno.

Toma un poco de aire por haber corrido tanto, delante de el se encontraba la enfermería.

- "debería hablar con Maki-San, ella siempre me ha escuchado y aconsejado para todo...será!"- determinó el joven.

Ingresó a la enfermería, encontrándose con un chico de más o menos 20 años, sentado en el escritorio de la enfermera.

-Disculpe...la enfermera Maki?- preguntó el de ojos miel.

-shhhhhh, la trasladaron de colegio, yo seré el nuevo enfermero- informó mirándolo de manera atemorizante.

-eh, claro "con este cualquier dolor sale arrancando"-pesó el chico-... eh... tiene algo para...

En ese momento entra el profesor de Matemáticas mientras tenía un libro en la mano y escribía con la otra.

- Señorita Maki, necesito- levanta la vista y se encuentra con Ryoma y aquel extraño chico- ...

- Inui-Sensei?- exclamó el ojimiel- creí que estaba enfermo y por eso no había asistido...

-claro...-sonrío un poco- Ryoma-kun¿sabes? Hay un 80 por ciento de posibilidades de que llegues tarde a inglés- lo miraba fijamente.

-eh?- viendo el reloj azul de la pared- oh no! La maestra no me dejará entrar si falto!

Ryoma salió corriendo y, detrás de el, una nube de polvo lo perseguía. Inui solo sonreía por la torpeza de aquel "bebé" según el... sentía una mirada sobre el y dirigió su vista hacia el chico que, hasta esos momentos, no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

- Eres el primo de Maki- dijo el mayor.

- shhh¿que te importa?- le retó el chico mirándolo despectivamente.

- hm... no te pregunto niño, te estoy afirmando algo que ya sé... "eres el primo de Maki-chan"... hay un 95 por ciento de posibilidades de que sea correcto...¿verdad?

* * *

Inglés: hecho, matemáticas: libre, Música: libre, Filosofía: estaba vivo...¿eso contaba, ir a la sala de química: ahora..

Caminaba lentamente hacia la sala de aquel profesor, realmente no tenía deseos ni ánimos de hablar con ese ser tan antipático, pero ya que estaba frente a la puerta no podía hacer nada más... ¿o si?

-Momoshiro-Sensei- golpeó la puerta, mientras tímidamente entraba; una vez dentro cerró la puerta, mientras se acercaba a su maestro.- querías verme?- dijo mordazmente ante una fría mirada de su profesor.

-Siéntate Echizen... hay muchas cosas que debemos dejar en claro- el alumno tragó duro ante la mirada enojada de su profesor- en mi clase debes poner atención, la próxima vez que te vea pensando en tonterías llamaré a tus padres, segundo: soy mayor que tú y soy tu profesor, te exijo respeto, y tutearme queda lejos de algo que te permita, tercero: si tienes alguna clase de problema conmigo muérdete la lengua y cuenta hasta diez, porque si me buscas me vas a encontrar, y te aseguro que no será nada agradable... ¿entendido Echizen?- sentenció el mayor

-Si, Momo-sensei- mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía corriendo de aquella sala, dejando a su profesor un tanto... ¿impresionado?

Así fue como lo conocí, cuando supe que por primera vez estaba amando a alguien y cuando comprendí a Eiji... El amor no tiene ni peros, ni comos, ni porques... y ahora creo que puedo responder esa pregunta que me hiciste... si, es lindo enamorarse...y si, es posible de que me enamore de mi profesor... mi querido Momo-Sensei.

**Track 1 End**

**Notas de Tami-Flye:** bueno esperamos que les haya gustado! Kya! El primer fic que terminamos (bueno, aunque sea solo el primer capitulo xDD) - bueno esperamos que les haya gustado y…gracias por leer!

**Nota de Ku-Xan:** bueno, Tamishka está un poco emocionada, quizás nos demoremos en actualizar, pero este fic no contendrá más de 5 capítulos… (Pero conociéndonos)

Gracias por leer y esperamos que dejen algún comentario

En el próximo capitulo

-Sakuno acosa a Ryoma delante de Momoshiro  
-Fuji cree que necesita un gran y duro reforzamiento en historia  
- ¿Qué sucederá dentro del gimnasio, con Eiji y Oishi encerrados en el?  
-la profesora se enamora del maestro Momoshiro?

Las cosas se pondrán peor…

**Atte. Tami-Flye&Ku-Xan**


	2. track2

**Notas de KuXan: **Bueno, Tami ha estado muy enferma así que solo estará con mis notas n.ñ. Nos costó mucho hacer este capitulo, pero aclaramos todo lo que queríamos y al parecer los enredaremos un poco más n.n

**Acabemos con la mentira y seamos realistas! el Momo Ryoma existe... sino... ¿por qué sale sakuno, no precisamente por ser una sex-symbol o una súper modelo, solo sirve para tapar el shônen ai en la serie.**

**sumario**: no hay época más hermosa que la adolescencia; para Ryoma Echizen, un chico que no cree en el amor, el destino le dará un cambio de 360 grados a su vida, cuando se enamore por primera vez de un chico frío y apuesto: su profesor. ¿Cuántos desafíos le pondrá el destino?

**ATENCIÓN: OOC, UNVERSO ALTERNO Y YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS... CERO RECLAMOS Y NO NOS ENOJAMOS.**

* * *

**Rompe Corazón**

_(Eiji Point Of View)_

_Si alguien me dijese que este día sería de locos... habría perdido la gracia. Nunca supe muy bien porque llamaban a Ryoma "Rompe Corazones Echizen", quizás porque nunca se había enamorado... o porque siempre rechazaba de una manera cruel a las chicas y chicos que se le declaraban... o quizás por herencia._

_Me sorprendí mucho al saber que se había enamorado de aquel Sensei... y lo apoyé... Hasta que Oishi-Kun me contó algo sobre Momoshiro-Sensei... pobre de Ryoma...fue lo primero que pensé..._

_Esto fue lo que ocurrió: _

_

* * *

_

**Track 2: Enredos, preguntas, respuestas y celos.**

Han pasado dos meses y las clases recién comenzaban para un nuevo día. Ryoma, y los demás chicos de su clase, estaban calentando para comenzar con gimnasia con el profesor Oishi. Mientras Ryoma trotaba alrededor de la cancha notó como su amigo, aquel picaron pelirrojo, miraba con cara de borrego a Oishi que hablaba con una de las profesoras más hermosas de aquel instituto, sonrió al ver a su amigo, ya que muy pocas veces se dejaba llevar por los celos y hacía notar su relación con el Sensei dentro del instituto.

Seguía concentrado, mientras trataba de alejarse lo más posible de Sakuno, que desde hace rato estaba trotando a su lado, con una mirada "sexy" según lo que dice ella. Cuando el calentamiento terminó la mayoría de los chicos estaban exhaustos, sentándose unos minutos en el suelo; mientras Ryoma buscaba un lugar, lejos de Ryusaki, junto con Eiji.

Comenzaron con abdominales, siguieron con carreras, y después las chicas con saltos, y en eso se fueron las tres horas de Educación Física.

Todos los chicos fueron a las duchas, para después salir al receso de 30 minutos. Echizen miraba, con una ceja arqueada y una gota, a Neko-Eiji colgado del cuello de un chibi-Oishi avergonzado; y, sin querer hacer mal tercio, salió del gimnasio seguido de una "pega-loco" Ryusaki que le agarraba "amorosamente" el brazo derecho. Aquel iba a ser un muy largo día.

(Ryoma PoV)

_Cuenta hasta cincuenta, inhala y exhala, hace el ejercicio cinco veces... si aquello no resulta... ¡mata al bicho con patas que no te suelta! _

_No entiendo porque esta chica me trata como si fuera su novio, y sé exactamente que ella no se me piensa declarar hasta que tenga "el territorio ganado" como escuché una vez decirle. ¿Cree que me gusta¿Qué tiene en la cabeza al pensar eso? Antes muerto que estar con ella... será linda, pero toda su "belleza" se acaba con sus trenzas de niña mimada y su actitud de niña de Kinder-garden,_

_Bien comencemos con la cuenta hasta cincuenta... 1, 2, 3, 4¡que demonios¡Suéltame el brazo!5, 6...10, 15, 20, 30, 50! _

(End PoV)

- ¡quieres alejarte de mí?-dijo muy enojado ante los ojos llorosos de la chica- entiende esto Haruno: No me gustas, No me vas a gustar... y ODIO tu manera de ser, aléjate de mí- mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y se la quitaba bruscamente, causando que la chica cayera al piso.

Los pocos que presenciaron la escena creyeron que la chica se iba a poner a llorar, pero a cambio sonrió y dijo:

- Al menos se "acordó" de algo de mi nombre- exclamo de una manera sonrojada dejando a todos los que la vieron... perplejos.

Mientras que en Historia, Fuji se encontraba mirando atentamente, desde hacía rato, a su profesor; los alumnos estaban en un examen sorpresa que muy "gentilmente" Kunimitsu-Sensei les hizo, y no precisamente a todos les iba bien en ese ramo. Ocuparon las dos últimas horas para hacerla, y Fuji simplemente miraba como su profesor recogía las pruebas, y de vez en cuando le miraba el trasero, como todo un sinvergüenza, mientras que uno que otro "sano" pensamiento llegaba a su cabeza.

Cuando todos los exámenes estaban en manos de Tezuka-Sensei, uno a uno los alumnos desaparecían de aquella aula, hasta que solo quedó Fuji que, con solo un pensamiento en mente, iba a conversar y coquetear con aquel maestro... o hacer el intento de ello, lo que suceda primero.

-Kuni... Mitsu-Sensei...- lo llamó, mientras aquel joven profesor de veintiséis años ordenaba el montón de papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

-Noté que terminaste muy rápido el examen- dijo después de unos minutos de eterno silencio.

-Ah eso...-Exclamó maliciosamente el estudiante- es que hubo muchas preguntas que hice al azar- mirada fea por parte del profesor, punto menos para Fuji- y... quería pedirle un reforzamiento- sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras Tezuka vuelve a su trabajo de ordenar los exámenes- y como usted es nuestro profesor tutor...pues- mirada y sonrisa conquistadora- pensaba que me podría ayudar.

-Mañana después de clases- dijo sin mirarlo y señalándole la puerta para que se fuera al receso.

Fuji lo quedó mirando hecho chibi, y salía de la sala con unas lágrimas muy cómicas

-mi plan no está funcionando- pensó- Hora de tomar medidas drásticas- dijo al aire con una sonrisa maligna, haciendo que todos los alumnos cercanos a el salieran corriendo despavoridos.

* * *

Para Eiji el receso no fue nada interesante. Entre escapar del gimnasio con su novio-Sensei, correr por salvar su vida, dejar plantado un muy molesto Ryoma, ir a la enfermería y ver al "amigo" de ese nuevo enfermero y al chocar con Fuji que tenía una sonrisa demasiado poco santa... no era para interesarle; ahora solo quedaba ir a química. 

Ryoma llegó un poco tarde, solo para sentir como Ryusaki salta sobre el y comienza a restregarse contra el cuerpo del chico hasta que llegó el profesor. Ryusaki se asustó mucho por la mirada de aquel Sensei, puesto que lo que estaba haciendo con el cuerpo de Ryoma... no era muy bien visto que digamos.

-Esa clase de actitud tan poco digna no la toleraré en mi clase 'señorita'- dijo bastante molesto el mayor, marcando con un tono de voz más alto la última palabra.

-Lo lamento... Momoshiro-Sensei-dijo apenada la chica mientras volvía a su pupitre.

Ryoma, desde el suelo, mira el porte elegante de su profesor, mientras lentamente vuelve a su lugar. Momoshiro se queda observando a Ryoma por una fracción de segundos, hasta que comienza con la clase. Media hora después llega el maestro Iniu con una extraña sonrisa entregándole un panfleto, luego de decirle unas palabras en voz baja se retira.

-Muy bien, hay un festival en dos semanas más... y a este salón le tocó hacer una obra de teatro, así que Tomota, serás las encargada para organizarlos- dijo mientras arrugaba el panfleto que le fue entregado por el profesor de matemáticas, guardándolo dentro de su mochila.

Tomota comenzó a hacer lo que dijo el profesor, ocupando el resto de la clase. Entre muchos desacuerdos, peleas y reclamos de Ryoma, al final, se pusieron de acuerdo.

Mientras que el la azotea se encontraba Fuji descansando, tras haberse escapado de la clase de música, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Eiji y a Ryoma sonriéndole, hasta que los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al patio. Caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que llegó la pregunta del millón para el más bajo de los tres.

-A Ryoma le gusta Momoshiro-Sensei... ¿verdad?- Preguntó pícaramente el ojiazul, mientras Eiji sonreía gatunamente al sonrojo y nerviosismo de Ryoma que lo delató. Fuji y Eiji cruzaron miradas un momento para después abrazar a Ryoma.

-Ahora eres todo un hombre- bromeó el pelirrojo

-Y como eres tan burro para las relaciones- mirada de Fuji hacia Eiji, y de ambos hacia Ryoma- te vamos a aconsejar- diciendo lo último a coro.

Y así fue como comenzaron las preguntas y respuestas para Ryoma, reían de lo lindo, hasta que escucharon la voz de la profesora más codiciada del instituto.

-Espere, Momoshiro-San!- Exclamó Ann, la profesora de música, a un muchacho que solo la ignoró y siguió su camino.

Los tres chicos miraban entre impresionados e interesados esa escena, ya que era la primera vez que alguien ignoraba a aquella maestra, aunque un dejo de molestia se estampó en la cara de Eiji, ya que esa "bruja" coqueteaba con cuanto maestro se pasara delante de ella; aunque habían unos tantos que no caían en sus "garras".

-Maldita bruja- susurró quedamente.

-hey, hey!- lo miró impresionado Fuji- ¿por qué le dices eso a la maestra?... creí que te agradaba- jugueteó un momento.

- es que esa bruja se quiso pasar con Oishi- exclamó muy enojado.

-... ¿y como lo supiste?- preguntó Echizen, mientras comía una manzana que sacó de su mochila.

-Pues verán...

**FlashBack**  
(Eiji PoV)

_Luego de que todos salieran del gimnasio me quedé a solas con Oishi, cuando íbamos a salir la puerta tenía el candado por fuera... así que... bueno... nos quedamos encerrados en el gimnasio. Y como el ambiente estaba un poco tenso..¿que mejor que conversar? Me dije_

_-Eh... ¿Qué te dijo la maestra Ann?- pregunté con un poco de molestia_

_-pues, quería unos apuntes que la profesora Ai me había mandado- dijo simplemente con una sonrisa-oye... ya sé como salir de aquí- exclamó divertidamente._

_-no confío en tu idea Oshi-kun...-exclamé nerviosamente._

_Luego de eso..._

_-¡Ahhhhhhh!..¡Oishi, no puedo más!- dije_

_-¡Cállate y sigue corriendo!- exclamó mientras ambos huíamos de los perros guardianes del colegio_

**End FlashBack**

(End PoV)

-Y esa es mi triste historia- exclamó el chico, mientras Fuji y Ryoma se miraron extrañados.

-Y por donde salieron- preguntó con cara de idiota el 'rompe corazón Echizen'

-Por los conductos de ventilación- exclamó mientras sonaba el timbre para la siguiente clase- vamos, vamos! Que se nos hará tarde- mientras jalaba a Ryoma que se despedía de un Fuji bastante sonriente.

-je! Ahora me toca una hora más con la "bruja"- exclamó divertido Fuji, al tiempo que se preparaba para ir a su salón.

* * *

Entraron al aula estudiantil y vieron a una maestra avanzada de edad, pero aún le quedaba vitalidad. La profesora Sumire Ryusaki se encargaba de dar clases de historia al salón de Ryoma, no era de extrañarse que siempre sentase a aquel chiquillo con su nieta, Echizen se había acostumbrado desde hace más de diez años. 

-Por esta razón odio Historia, por esa razón a la maestra y a Harina-pensó de manera aburrida Ryoma, mientras miraba por la ventana como el profesor Momoshiro hablaba con Oishi-Sensei.- ah! Como olvidar que por culpa de este bicho pegote con patas debo ver a la salida a Momo-Sensei... mi día no podría ser peor.

Y con esos pensamientos siguió Ryoma, hasta que dio el fin de las clases.

A la salida Ryoma se acordó que tenía que ver a su maestro, sin más se despidió de Eiji y Oishi, mientras corría hacia el instituto. Ambos jóvenes solo sonrieron.

Ryoma caminaba despacio hasta el laboratorio, entró después de golpear la puerta y pedir permiso, vio como su profesor revisaba aún el papel que le había entregado Sadaharu-San en la mañana, decididamente se acercó a su profesor, que hasta el momento no le había escuchado; cuando Sakuno acabó con sus planes saltando sobre el, mientras que el profesor miraba de manera desaprobatoria a Ryusaki.

-Siéntense- ordenó el maestro, mientras Sakuno y Ryoma hacían caso al pedido.

Después de todo lo malo que era estar en ese instituto, el solo caminar con su 'novio' lo alegraba; a pesar de todo lo que se decía de ellos nada era verdad, simplemente eran amigos que se conocían de toda la vida, por esa razón se tenían mucha confianza, aunque últimamente Oishi se estaba alejando mucho del más pequeño.

Cuando el ojimiel volvió a entrar al instituto, Eiji le comentó a Oishi lo que Echizen sentía por Momoshiro-Sensei, el mayor se sorprendió de sobremanera y al ver la sonrisa del que es su 'amigo' no pudo evitar entristecerse.

-Ei-chan...es mejor que le digas a Ryoma que se aleje de Momoshiro- dijo dudosamente, mientras veía la expresión del pelirrojo

-¿Por qué lo dices, Oshi-Kun?- mientras dejaba de caminar y miraba la espalda del que era su profesor.

-Porque terminará lastimándose...porque... Momoshiro es...

Un rayo suena con esa declaración, mientras los ojos de Eiji estaban sorprendidos y llorosos... mientras la lluvia poco a poco comenzaba a caer.

-N-No puede ser... Oishi... no a él!- dijo mientras abrazaba al mayor y comenzaba a llorar.

-Lo lamento Eiji- murmuró el de cabello negro, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a un lloroso Eiji

-Pobre de Ryoma...

* * *

**Notas de KuXan**: bueno¿Qué será lo que le dijo Oishi a Eiji?... pues u.u no lo sé, tuve que dejarlo así porque esa parte le corresponde a Tami 

**Notas de Tami-Flye**: n.n solo puedo decir, GRACIAS POR LEER, y lamento no haber ayudado, pero la gripe me está matando x.x.

**Mil gracias a :**

**Kot-Chan**

**Suna.P**

**Hikaru Takemiya**

**Tsubasa Winner**

**Rockergirl-sk**

**Stian Lossantos**

**Mitsuki Hiwatari**

**II Rei-chan II**

**SuMiko Hoi Hoi **

(No hay adelanto porque es un capitulo especial el que viene, la obra muahahahaa)

**Gracias por leer**

**Atte Tami & KuXan**


	3. Extra1

**Notas KuXan:** lamentablemente no hemos tenido la suerte de encontrarnos en msn... por esa razón la demora de este fanfic... sé que un "Lo siento" no es suficiente, y quizás se queden con deseos de más, pero este "extra" aclarará algunas cosas del capítulo 3. Nuevamente lo siento mucho.

**Notas de Tami-Flye**: si quieren culpar a alguien... ¬¬ culpen a mi padre que "inteligentemente" un día dijo "¿por qué no vamos al campo, para que Coté y Tamara se desconecten de la tecnología?" ¬¬U así que mis más sinceras disculpas, pero todo se lo debo a mi padre u.úU en fin...

**Notas de las dos:** Decidimos eliminar el extra de la obra, y así avanzar un poco con "dream-pair"... así que este capitulo será bastante explicativo (tami: TnT, KuXan: o.ó)

**Acabemos con la mentira y seamos realistas! El Momo Ryoma existe... sino... ¿por qué sale sakuno, no precisamente por ser una sex-symbol o una súper modelo, solo sirve para tapar el shônen ai en la serie.**

**Sumario**: no hay época más hermosa que la adolescencia; para Ryoma Echizen, un chico que no cree en el amor, el destino le dará un cambio de 360 grados a su vida, cuando se enamore por primera vez de un chico frío y apuesto: su profesor. ¿Cuántos desafíos le pondrá el destino?

**ATENCIÓN: OOC, UNVERSO ALTERNO Y YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS... CERO RECLAMOS Y NO NOS ENOJAMOS.**

_(Kuxan: valla que sirve el copia-pega, Tami: sí! u)

* * *

_

**Rompe Corazón  
Extra1¿aún queda algo?**

* * *

-Ryoma Echizen!- gritó por décima vez el Sensei de Química. A lo que el chico se dedicó a mirarlo aburridamente- Es una orden, debes hacerlo aunque no te guste!- exclamó irritado el mayor, haciendo que su voz creara un eco en la sala vacía de química.

-No, no lo haré, y no eres absolutamente nadie para ordenarme!- gritó el más joven mientras se ponía cara a cara con su maestro- A parte, tienes a Eiji o a Tomoka para que hagan eso, no entiendo por qué quieres que YO haga ese ridículo!- exclamó, alejándose del de anteojos.

-Soy tu maestro y Tienes que obedecerme, al menos que quieras que llame a tus padres y le cuente sobre tu... actitud- sobornó el pelinegro.

-eres un...- mientras apretaba el puño y miraba de manera desafiante al químico.-de acuerdo, lo haré... pero me la cobraré tarde o temprano Takeshi- mientras se retiraba y azotaba la puerta.

-...- se quitó los lentes y suspiró, valla que era testarudo ese niño, y quizás le recordaba a sí mismo, cuando era pequeño.- ... mocoso insolente... te pareces a...- mientras veía la imagen de fondo de su celular... ¿qué diría Ryoma cuando se enterara de... eso?

El pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala de química, solo para encontrarse con Inui Sadaharu, quien le sonreía amigablemente... algo no olía bien ahí.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó un tanto molesto el joven de bata blanca.

-hay un 99.9 por ciento de que a Ryoma le moleste aquel "secreto" querido "amigo", así que deberías tratar de llevarte bien con el pequeño... o más bien dicho, con tu...- siendo interrumpido por el grito de un estudiante.

-MOMOSHIRO-SENSEI!- exclamó corriendo un chico- necesito hablar con usted!- exigió decididamente el más pequeño.

-Claro, ...nos vemos Sadaharu- mientras caminaba con el alumno.

* * *

Eiji y Oishi se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, mientras el primero estaba sentado y el otro de pie. 

Eiji ya no sabía que hacer, a cada instante se le borraba la sonrisa y sus deseos de seguir adelante... ¿cómo podía ayudar a su amigo con esa horrible situación?

-Eiji... ¿estás bien?-mientras lo miraba desde arriba.- desde que conversé contigo que estás mal... ¿tanto te afectó lo que te dije?- preguntó Oishi mientras miraba el cielo.

-...¿cómo se lo tomará Ryoma, Shu?- mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos para evitar que el mayor lo viera llorar.- Y Momoshiro-Sensei no se lo piensa decir hasta que sea muy tarde... ¡Qué hago?... ¡Ryoma me va a odiar por esto!- mientras seguía ocultando su rostro.

-Trata de calmarte Ei, Ryoma no tiene porqué odiarte.- sonreía tiernamente al pelirrojo, al momento que se agachaba y quedaba a la altura de su pequeño amigo- Lo que tu deberías hacer es apoyarlo cuando se entere... es lo mejor- mientras retiraba las lagrimas de la cara del menor.- ¿te parece, si después de clases, nos dirigimos a tomar un helado¡Anda! Yo invito.

-Lo siento Oishi...pero ¡no quiero!... no puedo olvidarme de esto! Ryoma me va a odiar por ocultárselo!- salió corriendo, mientras Oishi miraba como su amigo de desmoronaba por aquel gran problema de Ryoma.

Eiji corría por todos los corredores, no entendía como Oishi no le comprendía... tenía que decirle a Ryoma lo que sucedía y su maestro se lo impedía... ¡qué hacer cuando la felicidad de tu mejor amigo está en tus manos y tu gran 'amor' no te deja ayudarlo?... ¿qué podía hacer él, un simple estudiante de 19 años, contra un chico de 24?...

Llegó al baño y se lavó la cara , mientras se veía en el espejo escuchó la voz de su amigo Fuji, el cual estaba llorando y susurrando cosas incoherentes.

-Fuji?.- golpeó la puerta- ¿estás bien?.- preguntó mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.- vamos! Ábreme!... Fuji!- mientras comenzaba a llorar el también.

E-Eiji!- exclamó mientras abría la puerta del baño y se arrojaba a los brazos del pelirrojo.- E-Eiji! Yo...yo... Tezuka-Sensei...- comenzó a llorar, mientras Eiji lo consolaba...

-Lo lamento... Syu... realmente lo lamento- mientras acompaña con lagrimas al que, hace más de 8 años, fue su primer amor.

Aquel amor que fue tan tierno y complicado... ¿cómo olvidarlo?

---

Han pasado dos horas desde que salieron del colegio, se encontraban en casa de Ryoma viendo los papeles que les había tocado en la obra...

-"Sé que ya vienes por mí, sé que quieres que diga que sí, tú eres..." al demonio con esto!- exclamó enojado el peliverde, mientras miraba como bicho raro el libreto que Momoshiro-Sensei le entregó en la mañana.- Por mi se puede ir al mismísimo infierno la estúpida obra!... que ya ni es obra... ¡es un musical!... al demonio!- Exclamó enojado a lo que Eiji y Fuji rieron, mientras Ryoma los miraba con un puchero.

-Al menos te tocó el protagónico- exclamó el neko, mientras leía el titulo de su personaje- "barrendero del palacio"... que entretenido... – exclamó con una gota el pelirrojo, mientras miraba a Fuji.

-Ah, yo soy el malo esta vez- leía el titulo del guión- padre de la princesa... ¿a quien le tocará el otro papel principal?- preguntó un tanto curioso el castaño ojiazul.

-mientras no sea a la nieta de Ryusaki... –exclamó muerto, aquel AntiRyusaki.

-... "tengo un corazón sin dueño, tengo ganas de gritar...", valla que este personaje es cursi!- exclamó el pelirrojo.-¿Seguro que Momoshiro-Sensei te entregó el guión correcto?- mientras Fuji lo miraba de una manera un tanto extraña.

-Yo que sé!- exclamó el ojimiel a punto de estrangular a la pareja que se burlaba de su papel, interpretando a una princesa bailando con un príncipe.

Mientras tanto...

-A-A—Achú!.

-Segura que estás bien, Sakuno?- exclamó la anciana- deberías quedarte recostada por este mes... realmente la gripe te dio fuerte- mientras veía el termómetro con 39°- oh! Sakuno, tengo que llevarte al hospital!- exclamó asustada Sumire.

-Pero abuela!- gimió la niña- la obra... ¿qué pasará?...era el momento en que podía estar con mi querido Ryoma!- tosió un poco- ¿qué pasara, abuela?

-alguien tendrá que ocupar tu lugar...- mientras se oía el sonido de la sirena de ambulancia.- vamos Sakuno!

-noooooooooooooo! No quiero!- mientras era jalada por los médicos.

---

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, hacía mucho tiempo que aquello era normal... mas bien... hace más de 8 años que caminar de noche por la ciudad era normal... ¿cómo fue que todo terminó entre ellos?

-Te acuerdas... cuando solíamos sentarnos en aquel árbol- preguntó tímidamente el pelirrojo, mientras que veía aquel parque en el que tenía sus más bellos y dolorosos recuerdos.

-¿cómo olvidarlo, aquí fue cuando te dije...- mientras ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro.- que me gustabas, fue un muy lindo día- mientras se subía al árbol y, con su mano, invitaba a Eiji a hacer lo mismo como antaño.

-Lástima que todo terminó mal- mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del castaño- quizás si ellos no se hubiesen opuesto a lo nuestro... estaríamos juntos y felices como hace 8 años...- mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Quizás si... pero... no se pudo, y tu ahora estás con Oishi...- mencionó un tanto dolido el castaño.

-Y-Yo no estoy con Oishi como todos creen!- soltó mientras, cara a cara, le hablaba a Fuji- Solo somos amigos, el no siente lo mismo por mí, porque yo no se lo he dicho... y tampoco quiero hacerlo...Fuji...- exclamó mientras se ponía a llorar.- pe-pero eres tu el que ama a Tezuka... no entiendo porqué me reclamas a mi- sonreía y las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron arriba del árbol y lloraron todo lo que tenían que llorar...

y aquella noche se amaron una vez más, demostrándose que no importaba los obstáculos... algún día, si es que no se olvidaban, estarían juntos...

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la escuela, pero era diferente; las aulas vacías y ningún alumno. 

¡Reunión de emergencia, había exclamado el director y los alumnos, felizmente, se dirigieron a sus casas.

Oishi no era el tipo de hombres que no prestaba atención a las cosas, pero hoy no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar algún nuevo proyecto del director.

Quizás no prestaba atención, porque ella estaba mas interesada en Eiji, ya que desde ese fatídico día, en que lo invitó a salir, no se habían dirigido palabra alguna. Tampoco era que lo había visto mucho, pero lo poco, o nada, que lo fisgoneó, pudo darse cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba preocupado, intranquilo y triste; y realmente preocupaba al profesor, puesto que el siempre era el primero en saber lo que le ocurría al pequeño neko.

-Sr. Oishi¿está de acuerdo con lo que acabo de mencionar?- preguntó el director

-eh?... si, claro- respondió nerviosamente.

-Se te nota más distraído...eh?- murmuró Momoshiro, mientras le sonreía de manera cómplice.

Le respondió a Momoshiro con un suspiro cansado, mientras escuchaban la molestosa y chillona voz de una de las profesoras de francés.

Recordaba que era lo que le tenía así, aquella conversación con Fuji...

Quizás enterarte de que tu mejor amigo sentía algo extraño por ti no era algo fuerte, pero enterarte que tu mejor amigo tuvo algo más que una relación sentimental con otra persona, que precisamente no es de tu total agrado, era diferente... y seguramente por esa razón se sentía extraño...

Poco a poco los profesores fueron marchándose de la sala de reuniones, y Syuichiro tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de nada de su alrededor, hasta que el profesor Inui lo 'despertó'

-¿te sucede algo, Oishi?- el menor lo miró- te he notado muy distraído hoy.

-No es nada Inui... solo que...- dudó unos segundos- es algo que tengo que resolver solo- mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía de la habitación.

Inui se preocupó, no era muy común en Syuichirou estar desconcentrado... miraba hacia la puerta y sus pensamientos giraban en torno al profesor de gimnasia, hasta que vio pasar al enfermero...

-bueno... hay un 55 por ciento de posibilidades de que me golpee si se lo digo... pero, a veces se falla- mientras sus lentes brillaban maquiavélicamente.

---

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta su departamento, hace muchísimo tiempo agradecía estar en el décimo piso, pero ahora no podía nada más que lamentarse...

Cuando ingresó a su habitación se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha... el agua resbalaba por su cara, mientras recordaba cada una de las palabras que Fuji le dijo.

_Oishi revisaba algunos apuntes, cuando alguien tocó la puerta_

_-Pase_

_-Oishi-Sensei... necesito hablar con usted- mientras Fuji ingresaba al aula del profesor_

_-Claro, dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

_-Aquí no¿ le parece si hablamos en la cafetería?- mientras sonreía de forma dulce_

_El maestro lo dudó un momento... pero sabía que si alguien sabía de Eiji, ese era Fuji... aunque no le gustase admitirlo._

_Caminaron en silencio hasta la cafetería de la escuela, quizás Fuji se iba a arrepentir de lo que le diría esa tarde al Sensei... pero sabía que era mejor decirle lo que Eiji tanto guarda... y quizás llegase a ser dolorosos los resultados, pero tenía que intentarlo._

_Se sentaron en una de las mesas, mientras Fuji tomaba pacientemente su café, miró de reojo a Oishi._

_-Eiji te quiere- soltó sin más el ojiazul_

_-... eso ya lo sabía- mientras miraba el reflejo de su cara en la tasa de té._

_-mi pregunta es... ¿tú lo quieres?- mientras lo miraba de una forma extraña._

_-... lo quiero como si fuese mi herma-_

_-no, yo quiero saber si lo amas- interrumpió el menor_

_-no... y sé muy bien que Eiji no me 'quiere' de esa forma- contraatacó un tanto molesto mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de su 'adversario'_

_-Quizás tengas razón- Golpe bajo para Oishi_

_El Sensei apretó fuertemente las manos, mientras su instinto salvaje le gritaba 'ahórcalo'; respiró un par de veces y se calmó... se calmó para solo quedar aún peor de lo que estaba._

_-¿te acuerdas cuando la madre de Eiji te llamó?- preguntó mientras miraba los árboles a través de la ventana- jeh! Ella te dijo "una persona le rompió el corazón a Eiji y necesita tu apoyo"... bien Oishi- tuteó al fin- YO fui esa persona- mientras le sonreía cínicamente_

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus recuerdos, suspiró cansadamente y se dirigió a su habitación para atender.

-Diga?

-Oishi?

-Momoshiro... ¿qué sucede?- preguntó un tanto alarmado

-... ya está aquí- respondió felizmente el más joven.

-...ya veo... iré a recogerlos dentro de dos horas en el aeropuerto

-de acuerdo, nos vemos Syuichiro.

-claro...Momo...

Suspiró... mientras seguía recordando la guinda de la torta de su conversación con Fuji

La sonrisa de Fuji aún no desaparecía- aunque yo no lo hice sufrir como dijo aquella mujer- suspiró un momento y bebió un poco de su café- realmente fue ella quien lo lastimó más.

_-Espera, hay algo que no entiendo... ¿qué fue lo que realmente sucedió entre ustedes?- interrogó de manera intranquila._

_-jeje... quieres que te lo cuente con detalles- un brillo retador apareció en sus ojos- jeh! Bueno... Eiji y yo... fuimos novios a los 11 años, y cuando teníamos 12 lo hicimos por primera vez- Fuji sonrió por la cara que en esos momentos tenía Oishi- nos descubrieron a los 15, y sus padres con los míos... se aliaron para separarnos... y... ¿qué mejor que llamarte a ti?- preguntó con cinismo._

_-... ¿qué demo-_

_-jeh, después que nuestros padres nos separaran llegó Tezuka-Sensei, y me gustó... claro que el que me guste no significa que me tome en cuenta... sé perfectamente que Tezuka-sensei es casado... aunque me dolió al principio, debo confesar- lo decía a la vez que sonreía._

_-... aún amas a Eiji- dijo un tanto dudoso el profesor._

_-quizás si... todo dependerá del tiempo y de lo que él diga- mientras se ponía de pie- por cierto Oishi... ¿nunca te diste cuenta el por qué de mi odio hacia ti?- mientras pagaba lo que consumió y se retiraba._

_**

* * *

**_

(Eiji PoV)

_Oishi se veía muy enfadado, y quizás en cierto aspecto tenía razón..._

_Mi madre le mintió de una manera muy fea para que se quedara a mi lado, pero ya es algo que no puede cambiarse aunque me duela... _

_Mi pasado...todo... aún me duele..._

...y mientras seguía pensando en lo ocurrido las páginas pasadas de su vida es rebelada, haciéndole volver a revivir aquel dolor ya pasado...

**FlashBack**

_Tenía 11 años cuando Syusuke Fuji llegó a mi vida_.

_Era un chico un tanto cerrado y callado, no tenía amigos y tenía de enemigo al más temido chico de esos tiempo... Echizen-Sempai, de 16 años..._

_Tal vez era su mirada penetrante o sus palabras mordaces lo que le hizo ganar la antipatía de aquel muchacho y de muchos más._

_Quizás fue eso lo que me llevó a protegerlo cuando Echizen y un grupo de chicos lo estaban ahogando en la piscina._

_-Vamos perra! No te creías tanto- exclamó el verdadero Rompe corazones Echizen._

_-jah!-exclamó otro chico- este solo sirve para abrirte las piernas un rato y nada mas- burlándose de aquel chico de ojos azules que respiraba agitado luego de mantener la respiración por tanto rato._

_-Echizen-Sempai! Ya déjelo- exclamé asustado de que le hicieran algo al pobre de Fuji._

_Los chicos se me quedaron viendo por largo rato, y luego Echizen me despeinó los cabellos y siguió su rumbo con los demás chicos._

_-Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó cansadamente Fuji, mientras yo le sonreí y lo lleve hasta su casa._

_Y así fue como comenzó todo._

_Ya habían pasado meses después de eso, no era tan abierto como ahora... pero al menos ya hablaba y me consideraba su mejor amigo... para mi era especial...porque me enamoré de él... _

_Cuando estábamos de paseo en el parque nos subimos a un hermoso árbol, con su ayuda pude subir y ahí se me declaró... fue tan...mágico ese día para mi._

_-Eiji..._

_-hm?_

_-me gustas!- me miró fijamente y sentí como una alegría inmensa me rodeaba_

_-...tu también me gustas, Syu-kun- le sonreí como nunca... y ahí fue mi primer beso con esa persona tan especial para mi..._

_Y quizás era muy pequeño para saber que estaba mal... Quizás no era tan niño, pero me cegué y le di mi primera vez, aquel 14 de septiembre en la playa y fue increíblemente dulce conmigo... era nuestra primera vez y, con 12 años, nos entregamos como los verdaderos amantes lo hacen._

_Era el primer año que estábamos juntos y éramos muy felices, cuando salió Echizen, ya que estaba adelantado por dos años, conocimos a su hermano menor, Ryoma... El cual era más agradable y nos hicimos amigos de él._

_Cuando le contamos sobre lo nuestro lo tomó tan bien que dijo "seré el padrino de la boda"_

_Todo iba tan bien... hasta que nuestros padres se enteraron, teníamos 15 años cuando terminamos... fuimos tan felices juntos... hasta que 'ellos' terminaron con lo nuestro... cuando mataron nuestro amor._

**End FlashBack**

_En ese momento estaba tan triste que a mi madre no se le ocurrió nada mejor que llamar a mi amigo de infancia... Oishi Shuichirou, que en ese entonces tenía 22 años._

_Me sentí feliz cuando lo volví a ver... pero... aún seguía el dolor de haber perdido a mi más grande amor... y nunca se lo conté a Oishi, a pesar de que era mi mejor amigo._

_Mis padres a cada momento intentaban que saliera con Oishi y lo hacía en plan de amigos, hasta que llegó a hacer clases en mi escuela el año pasado... y allí corrieron ciertos rumores de que estábamos juntos... yo seguía la corriente... y quizás eso hizo que yo me 'enamorara' de Oishi... porque de alguna manera... me recordaba al Fuji cerrado del cual me enamoré._

_Por su parte Fuji me olvidó... y se enamoró del maestro nuevo de historia Tezuka Kunimitsu, yo quería que el fuese feliz con cualquier persona... pero... siempre estaba ese 'algo' que me dolía... pero siempre nos apoyábamos mutuamente... no tenía porqué doler tanto... o eso pensábamos._

_Ambos sabíamos que lo lamentaríamos más tarde..._

_Ambos sabíamos que haríamos mucho daño_

_Ambos sabíamos que, a pesar de todos los labios que besáramos, seguiríamos pensando en el otro..._

_Ambos sabíamos que... aun nos amábamos a pesar de las apariencias..._

_y... ambos sabíamos... que al terminar la escuela nos iríamos juntos a vivir lo que nos fue prohibido._

_Lo teníamos muy claro hasta ahora... ahora, que no sabemos quien realmente es el dueño de nuestros corazones..._

_Ahora, que no sabemos por quién pelear._

_Ahora... que ya no tenemos claro si sentimos lo mismo que hace 8 años..._

_¿cómo saber si lo que siento por Oishi es amistad o amor?_

_¿cómo saber si lo que Fuji siente por Tezuka es más grande que lo que sentía por mi?_

_¿cómo voy a sobrevivir si Tezuka acepta a Fuji..?_

_y si Oishi me acepta a mi...¿ que hará Fuji?_

_¿qué pasará con todas esas promesas que nos hicimos cuando hacíamos el amor?_

_¿qué sucederá conmigo, contigo y con Ryoma, cuando se entere de toda la verdad?_

_¿cómo es que nos enterramos tan profundo esta daga en el corazón, Fuji... por qué lastimamos así a otras personas... por qué nos lastimamos así a nosotros mismos...?_

---

Eiji miraba el techo de su habitación mientras lloraba, recordar y pensar todo aquello era doloroso... pero tenía que acostumbrarse, sea cual sea la decisión tenía que aceptarla...Sabía que no era el único que estaba sufriendo... sabía muy bien, que cuando Ryoma se enterara de todo lo verían llorar... y era algo que al pelirrojo no le gustaba...

-No la vamos a tener fácil...es obvio- mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba, del estante, un portarretrato de Fuji, Ryoma y el sonriendo- pero... ¿estaremos dispuestos a aceptar el desafío del destino y aguantar el dolor que haya que aguantar?- preguntó al aire... mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos...

... después de todo... eran las 2 de la mañana y quedaban 6 horas para seguir llorando y recordando.

* * *

Iniciaban las preparaciones para el festival de la escuela, Ryoma tenía tanto que ensayar y aún no sabía quien iba a ser su pareja; aunque si Ryusaki estaba enferma...mejor, no tenía que preocuparse de que ella fuera su pareja. 

Ryoma miraba a su querido profesor dando ordenes a los actores secundarios, ayudando a las chicas a entrar en los trajes, viendo que cada cosa estuviese en su lugar... mientras el se escondía de la mirada de los demás... le daba mucha vergüenza que lo vieran.

-Ah! Que aburrido es todo esto- exclamó Eiji vestido de verde con pétalos en la cabeza- de barrendero...a florcita!- exclamó en pose Chibi, mientras Fuji, que estaba a su lado, se reía de el.

-No te preocupes, eres la flor más linda entre las margaritas- molestó el castaño, solo para ver el puchero de su amigo.

-... por cierto... ¿y Ryoma?- pregunto la florcita.

-En el camerino... pero... no quiere que nadie entre- sonriéndole a su amigo- bueno margarita azul, me retiro, pues mi reina me está esperando jijiji- se despidió mientras se acercaba a un chico de cabello claro de nombre Kawamura Takashi, que estaba vestido como dama de realeza antigua.

Ryoma seguía mirando aquel vestido, hasta que entró Momoshiro.

-Ni creas que me pondré eso- señaló el vestido rosa- es más... me niego a hacerla de mujer!- renegó el más joven.

-Pues te aguantas- dijo el de lentes- yo haré de príncipe así que ...- Ryoma lo mira de manera extraña- y no me mires así... el vestido no me cabe... al menos que prefieras a la 'damita' de Sakuno que la haga de príncipe, no sé tu, pero se me obligó a hacer esto.- exclamó muy enojado el profesor, mientras tomaba el traje de príncipe y se encerraba en el baño.

Ryoma volvió a mirar el vestido y la peluca negra... bueno, si podía estar actuando con un Momoshiro dulce y tierno... lo haría...

* * *

(fuji pov) 

_Eiji no se lo tomó tan mal a pesar de todo... quizás no debí ser tan... hiriente con Oishi, pero no quiero que Eiji vuelva a sufrir, y ahora que conozco el secreto de Momoshiro va a ser más terrible... ya que Ryoma nunca ha sufrido tanto... y verlo sufrir de esta manera... va a ser mucho peor._

_Es comprensible que Momoshiro quiera dejarlo como una 'sorpresa'... y quizás el piense que Ryoma se lo tomará bien... pero ese Sensei es un idiota por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que posee Ryoma hacia el..._

_¿cuándo acabará todo esto?_

_¿cuánto seremos capaces de aguantar?_

_Hasta cuando... negaré aquel sentimiento..._

* * *

**Notas de KuXan: esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo... realmente adoro la Dream Pair, Golden Pair & Strongest Pair, pero no pude evitar querer escribir de la primera... simplemente no sé... se me hace tierno.**

**Notas de Tami-Flye: concuerdo con mi compañera! XD, pero vemos... ¿qué quieren ustedes? Dream Pair o Golden pair y Strongest pair... veamos cual gana!**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Weird1:** Concuerdo contigo en que las relaciones profesor-alumno son demasiado 'escandalosas' xD pero son interesantes. Lamento informarte que no acertaste a ninguna de las suposiciones n.ñU, pero weno, lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo (KuXan: ¬¬U que se demorará bastante; Tami: n.ñUUUU)

**II Rei-Chan II:** Lamento mucho que Tamara no responda tu duda en este capítulo (creeme que también me tiene esperando) concuerdo en que Tezuka es muy frío...pero aquí mismo está la razón (tami: no jue idea mía...lo juro!; KuXan: ¬¬U), gracias por leer!

**Hikaru Takemiya:** jejeje n.nUUU y todos tendrán que seguir esperando para saber que 'onda' con Momoshiro xD, nos alegramos mucho que te guste nuestro fic xD

**Rockergirl-Sk:** o.oU según lo que tengo entendido, no es ni casado, ni viudo ni rechazado... ¬¬U estoy igual que tu... no sé que diablos le pasa al Sensei... TnT

**Umi Minamino: j**ejejej n.nUUU espero que sigas pensando que son monitas las parejas del fic... 9.9U** ah! Juro que lo de la Dream-Pair fue idea de KuXan ¬¬U**

**SuMiko Hoi Hoi:** .o.U no me pregunten a mi!... pregúntenle a ella (señala a Tami) ¬¬UUU insisto... ;; no es casado, Tamara no está tan loca... ejejeje 9u9 bueno... el próximo capítulos veremos ese "reforzamiento"... xD

**Prozakita:** es que... ¿cómo no amar a Fuji? XD... espero que no te hayamos hecho esperar mucho... aunque somos así... siempre retrasada para las cosas (KuXan: epa! Yo no me retraso...tú eres la que me retrasa a mi ¬¬; Tami:... como sea ¬¬U) esperamos que opines lo mismo de este 'extra'

**Tsubaza Winner:** o.oU no lo había pensado... transformista... ah! No des ideas que después a Tamishka se le ocurre hacerte caso! (aún así no podría imaginarme a Momoshiro como transformista... ) hey! Todos los yaoistas (al menos los fanáticos de la Ah-Un pair) opinamos que Sakuno es una zorra con todas sus letras o.ó... n.n la mayoría opina que este fic es diferente... pero es cierto xD no hemos visto nada tan raro como este fanfic.

**Morgan-Chan:** ke weno que te guste, es ke darle un toque especial a las cosas es nuestro encanto (Kuxan: no te mordiste la lengua ¬¬U), esperamos que este 'capitulo' te haya agradado.

**Kot-Chan:** jejeje n.n bueno coté, no te conozco mucho, eso que eres hermana de mi amiga, pero todo lo sabrás en el capitulo 3... quizás muchos nos odien por eso... (tami: así es la vida)... me alegra mucho que nos molestes con tu presencia xD, así que... hasta la próxima...supongo.

**Denevan:** ehhh... bueno... si te pones a llorar... no menciones nuestros nombres 9.9U (KuXan: o.oUUU), muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo xD

**A todos los que leyeron muchísimas gracias!**

Quizás la gran mayoría nos vaya a odiar con lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo, pero todo es parte de la historia...y esta todo (KuXan: ¬¬)...bueno esta CASI todo fríamente calculado... así que las cosas pasan por algo.

**atte.: KuXan & Tami-Flye.**


	4. track3

Notas de KuXan: bien, por fin! Tenemos este capitulo para ustedes... realmente fue difícil hacerlo, añadiendo las complicaciones e interrupciones...y falta de inspiración por parte de ambas... pero esperamos que les guste este capitulo...aquí la gran respuesta para sus dudas **¿qué sucede con Momoshiro? **Léanlo y lo sabrán.

Notas Tami-Flye: n.n trabajamos como niñas buenas!... bien, debo darles una aclaración al final XD así que espero que... la lean ¬¬U; este capitulo es un tanto... raro...aunque... no sé, véanlo ustedes...pero nosotras necesitamos canciones tristes para que saliera todo... como dijo KuXan... esperamos que les guste este capitulo.

**Acabemos con la mentira y seamos realistas! el Momo Ryoma existe... sino... ¿por qué sale sakuno, no precisamente por ser una sex-symbol o una súper modelo, solo sirve para tapar el shônen ai en la serie oó, gracias.**

**sumario**: no hay época más hermosa que la adolescencia; para Ryoma Echizen, un chico que no cree en el amor, el destino le dará un cambio de 360 grados a su vida, cuando se enamore por primera vez de un chico frío y apuesto: su profesor. ¿Cuántos desafíos le pondrá el destino?

**ATENCIÓN: YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS... CERO RECLAMOS Y NO NOS ENOJAMOS**

**Rompe corazón.**

_Tic, tac, tic, tac..._

_Sonrió cínicamente, al ver aquella pose de su 'hermano', en una esquina de la habitación, en el suelo, haciendo dibujos con sus dedos en aquella blanca cerámica._

_Tic, tac, tic, tac..._

_¿cómo no estarlo al saber aquello tan doloroso, volvía a sonreír al recordar la cara que puso cuando los vio._

_Tic, tac, tic, tac..._

_¿cómo no disfrutar el verlo quebrado por primera vez?_

_Tic, tac, tic, tac..._

_Estaba furioso con el menor... ¿cómo no?... se enamoró de su novio._

_Tic, tac... tic... tac..._

**Track 3: El sonido desesperante del reloj. ¿cómo matar a mi corazón?**

_-¿Ryoma?-se escuchó la voz lejana de Momoshiro._

_-...- observó por todas partes, pero lo único que logró ver fue la absoluta oscuridad que le rodeaba._

_-Ryoma... ven!- otra vez la voz de su profesor._

_-¿dónde estás?... Momo...- calló al ver la cara de un chico muy parecido a el._

_-¿buscas algo?- preguntó cínicamente._

_-...¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó, cuando de repente todo se iluminó._

_-... no, no, no... hermanito... esa no es la pregunta correcta- comenzó a jugar con su cabello- la pregunta correcta sería ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí?-le sonrió de manera sádica, mientras que de su mano izquierda sacó una daga bastante filosa._

_-... q-que piensas hacer...Ryoga- preguntó asustado._

_Gotas de sangre caían sobre la blanca cerámica._

_Una risa sarcástica se escuchaba a lo lejos..._

_Su cuerpo sentía un dolor punzante._

_Cayó al suelo... mientras el chico con la daga mostraba una sonrisa complacida._

_Todo se volvió negro..._

_--_

Se sentó abruptamente en la cama, sudado y respirando agitadamente.

No podía dormir desde hace una semana. Todos los días el mismo sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a mojarse la cara.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo, la cara de Ryoga venía a cada instante a su mente ¿por qué soñaba cosas tan estúpidas?

-nunca me dejarás en paz... ¿verdad?- observaba su reflejo, pero el solo veía la cara de su hermano.

-me odias, te odio ¿serías capaz de odiarme tanto como para matarme?- se acercó más al espejo.

-Te odio Ryoga, siempre me quitas lo que quiero...-sus ojos se cristalizaron, y una solitaria lagrima cayó de sus ojos.

-...¡TE DETESTO!- golpeó el espejo con su mano derecha... las gotas de sangre escurrían por doquier, los pedazos de vidrio roto con carmín caían al suelo y a los pies descalzos del peliverde.

Agradecía al cielo de que no hubiese nadie en su casa, solo su pequeño y fiel gato Karupin.

Cayó al suelo... mientras los pedazos de vidrio se incrustaron en sus piernas y brazos. Dormía apacible e incómodamente en el baño, mientras se creaba un muy pequeño charco de sangre

--

Ryoma entró al salón de clases en total silencio, mientras la mirada sorprendida de todos lo examinaban.

-R-Ryoma?- se sorprendió Sakuno, al ver el estado del chico.

Un ojo parchado, manos vendadas, despeinado y con claras muestras de no haber dormido.

-no te metas- respondió cuando pasó a su lado, ignorando el chillido que lanzó cuando vio su pantalón manchado.

Se sentó en su pupitre, ignorando la mirada de preocupación de Eiji.

¿cómo olvidar todo lo que le hirió con sus palabras?

¿cómo olvidar que no le creyó?

Ingresó el profesor Inui, al sentarse observó a los alumnos... miró de manera triste a Ryoma... comenzó con sus clases.

Odio mi vida... desearía morirme... ¿cómo puedo olvidarme de todo esto?... como vuelvo a ser el mismo de antes...

_Te odio Ryoga, Te odio... siempre me quitas todo, siempre me dejas sumido en depresión..._

_Confié en ti cuando pequeño y me lastimaste_

_Confié en ti ahora... y me traicionaste..._

_Lo dijiste de una manera horrible, por lo menos podrías haberte tocado el corazón..._

_Te odio Ryoga._

-Inui-San!- ingresó el enfermero bastante enojado, una gotita apareció en la nuca del profesor, mientras ignoraba al chico que acababa de entrar.

-como les seguía diciendo... – observó la venita asesina en la frente de Kaoru- ehm... volveré dentro de un rato.

Dicho y hecho, el mayor desapareció del salón.

Todos observaran a Ryoma Echizen... o al fantasma de aquel chico.

La mayoría ya sabía la razón del por qué se encontraba así.

-¿Eiji-Kun?- la presidenta de la clase se acercó al pelirrojo- Sakuno y yo nos estábamos preguntando...-titubeó por un segundo Tomoka- ¿qué sucede con Ryoma?

La sola mención de Ryoma causó que en su rostro se formara una expresión de dolor.

Aquel nombre...

Le recordaba lo que ocurrió aquel día en la obra.

**FlashBack.**

_Todos estaban listos para la presentación._

_Ryoma se ajustaba la larga peluca negra_

_Eiji se arreglaba los pétalos que bailaban alegremente sobre su cabeza_

_Fuji sonreía malévolamente al ver a Tezuka-sensei vestido de jardinero._

_Momoshiro buscaba a alguien entre el publico, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Ryoma._

_Inui suspiraba al sacar cuentas de cuan doloroso sería todo eso._

_Kaoru estaba que reventaba de enojo por su traje de sirvienta._

_Sakuno estaba entre el publico, llorando por no poder estar con su amado Ryoma._

_Un chico extraño y extravagante ingresó al teatro..._

_las luces se encendieron._

_Y la obra de Romeo & Julieta Comenzó._

_Cada uno tenia sus cosas muy claras, y fue en ultimo minuto donde cinco chicos observaron como todo comenzaría._

_En el escenario se encontraba Momoshiro en el suelo y a su lado una copa de vino, una daga y chicas y Eiji disfrazados de florcitas._

_Princesa Ryoma:... besaré tus labios, y te seguiré a donde sea que estés. (se acercó hasta Momoshiro, dudo un momento en besarlo...)... por ti, mi amado Romeo (se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez fue Momoshiro quien lo besó)._

_Eiji se sorprendió..._

_Fuji sonrió tristemente._

_Inui miró con una gran desaprobación aquello._

_Oishi solo suspiro..._

_Mientras el chico extravagante del publico...se enfadó_

_-¿qué demonios te pasa?- susurró bastante molesto a su profesor._

_-Mejor sigue con tus diálogos...mocoso- cerró los ojos._

_Princesa Ryoma: bebo aquel elixir de tus labios... acabaré con todo esto de una vez (toma la daga y se la entierra)... nos volveremos a ver... Mi amado Romeo._

_(se cierra el telón)._

_Todos los chicos estaban celebrando, pues la obra había salido fantástica._

_Ryoma, mientras tanto, hablaba con Momoshiro._

_-¿Me puedes decir el porqué demonios me besaste?- preguntó bastante enojado el ojimiel _

_-simplemente se me antojó- mencionó el pelinegro._

_Ante aquella Respuesta Ryoma se enfado, pues ¿qué demonios creía él que era?_

_-no soy un juguete idiota!- los ojos mieles hicieron un contacto muy fuerte contra los ojos violetas-... idiota... que no entiendes que yo... te quiero..._

_-...¿qué demo—¿Ryoga?- mientras veía al hermano mayor de Ryoma acercarse._

_-¿qué tal?- sonrió Echizen mayor, mientras veía a su 'querido' hermano totalmente sorprendido.- hm... ¿nos vamos Momo?... tenemos mucho de que hablar mi amor- dijo con toda la mala intención, mientras el pequeño corazón de Ryoma se hacía añicos, al ver como la pareja desaparecía tomada de las manos._

_Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac..._

_-Ryoma... siento no habértelo dicho antes- murmuró Eiji, ya habían pasado dos días después de la obra._

_-te odio Eiji!... debiste habérmelo dicho antes! No habría sufrido de esta manera... TE ODIO!- gritó, mientras el sol radiaba de felicidad._

**Fin FlashBack.**

Tic... Tac...

Momoshiro revisaba unos papeles.

Aún recordaba la apariencia de Ryoma el primer día después de la obra.

Grandes ojeras, bastante desarreglado y muchos golpes en sus manos. Lastimosamente el menor no quería ni hablarle... ¿cómo fue capaz de herirlo tanto?.

-tic... tac... maldito reloj, ya deja de sonar- escuchó la voz de Ryoma.

-Tic... Tac... Te voy a matar- se asustó un poco con aquellas palabras. Dejo los papeles a un lado y se acercó a la puerta.

-Tic...tac... mi corazón... voy a asesinar- se escuchó como alguien caía al suelo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Inui y Kaoru, que se veían bastante preocupados.

-Sucede algo?- se atrevió a preguntar el pelinegro.

-Momoshiro... es necesario que veas estos exámenes- le extiende un papel.

-...shhh... son de Ryoma... realmente está mal... – murmuró Kaidoh, Inui le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿qué tipos de exámenes son?- preguntó un tanto confundido el profesor de química.

-... Psicológicos... – respondió el enfermero, mientras se retiraba de aquel laboratorio.

Momoshiro leyó impresionado aquel pedazo de papel... ¿cómo pudo haberle afectado tanto?...

-Esto que quiere decir Inui?- en sus ojos se notaba la gran preocupación que sentía.

-pues...- suspiró y se arregló los lentes- quiere decir que tu 'amado' Ryoga daña psicológicamente a su hermano, usando su relación para lastimarlo más... ¿no lo has visto?- interrogó de manera molesta, mientras se retiraba.

Momoshiro no podía estar más impresionado.

--

Sakuno podía ser odiosa, podía ser terca e incluso entrometida; pero Ryoma no sabía que podía ser una plaga difícil de matar.

Quizás todo lo que estaba sufriendo le hizo guardar silencio. Aquella chica le estaba siguiendo a todas partes.

Pasó al lado de la sala de química... un sentimiento desolador le comenzó a carcomer el alma.

Quizás si no hubiese estado ahí... se habría evitado millones de problemas.

----

-Eiji? Vamos! Anímate!- sonreía el castaño ojiazul.

-¡anda! Eiji- continúo Oishi- ¿qué tal si nos compramos unos helados?

-si! Y el de Eiji que sea triple- añadió Fuji.

-ya déjenme... nada me va a subir el animo- se levantó del pupitre y salió del salón de matemáticas.

Oishi y Fuji observaron tristemente como Eiji se sumía cada día en la depresión.

-¿qué podemos hacer?- preguntó al borde de la desesperación el castaño.

-Solo esperar... creo- murmuró para si el mayor.

--

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Aquel sonido insistente del reloj no lo dejaba trabajar.

Tic...tac... tic... tac...

Cada vez que escuchaba el bendito reloj le venía a la mente la cara de Ryoma.

Tic... tac...tic..tac...

Recordaba aquella canción que escuchó de los labios de Ryoma... o que eran producto de su imaginación.

Tic...tac...tic...tac...

Mejor dejar los papeles a un lado y tratar de encontrar a Ryoma

Salió de la sala de química... encontrándose con un frágil Ojimiel... Quizás no debió haber salido del laboratorio.

Ryoma al verlo recordó todo lo que su hermano le dijo.

**FLASHBACK**

_Había llegado tarde a su casa, quizás por el puro hecho de no querer ver a nadie._

_Entró a su habitación, encendió la luz... y se encontró con la última persona que quería ver en ese instante._

_-¿qué haces Ryoga?_

_-... solo vine a aclararte, idiota, que Momo-chan es MIO- comentó satíricamente, con toda la intención de herirlo- una escoria como tu, jamás podría igualarse a mi...- comenzó a caminar hacia Ryoma- ¿qué estabas pensando?... ¿que la podrías hacer mejor que yo?... un Uke estúpido como tu, contra un seme experimentado... jamás Ryoma-chan...- sonrió cínicamente._

_-... cállate!- gritó, mientras Karupin solo veía la escena._

_-jeh!... bien Ryoma... solo queda aclararte algo- se acercó hasta el punto en que sus narices rozaban-... acércate a MI Momo-chan... y te mato- una serie de golpes recibió Ryoma esa noche..._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ryoma miró una vez más a Momoshiro...

Ryoma corrió de manera asustada de aquel profesor.

Momoshiro lo siguió... mientras Sakuno quedo ahí parada.

Eiji estaba a punto de salir del instituto, cuando es empujado por Echizen. Se levanta apresuradamente, mientras que Momoshiro ve como Ryoma seguía corriendo.

-Ryoma! CUIDADO!- gritó impactado el pelirrojo, cuando un auto no alcanzó a frenar.

-Oh mi dios!... Ryoma!- corrió Momoshiro.

Quizás si Ryoma no hubiese pasado cerca del laboratorio...

(LINEA)

_Tic... tac... tic... tac... cuento los segundos antes de volver a llorar._

_Tic... tac... tic... tac... cuento los minutos antes de que él me quiera matar._

_Tic... tac... tic... tac... cuento las horas... antes de volver a sangrar._

_Tic...tac...tic...tac... maldito reloj... ya deja de sonar._

_Tic...tac...tic...tac ... Te voy a matar_

_Tic...tac...tic...tac... A mi corazón voy a asesinar._

Leyó aquel pedazo de papel que encontró en el pupitre de Ryoma... ¿cuánto dolor le estaba ocasionando su propio hermano?

Fuji seguía sacando los papeles sueltos.

_Si esto sigue así, yo mismo me mataré..._

_Cuento cada día, para ver si un día Ryoga decide marcharse_...

_Tic...tac... me recuerda a esa habitación blanca en donde estaba delirando después de la primera paliza que me dio Ryoga..._

Fuji sacó todos esos papeles y salió de aquel salón.

Un pequeño presentimiento le dio a entender que aquello serviría más adelante.

¿qué sucedería ahora con Ryoma?

**Track 3 End**

**---**

**Notas finales :**

KuXan: no tengo mucho que decir... este capitulo lo escribí casi entero... porque según Tami-chan tengo ese toque medio "oscuro" o.O esta chiflada... no le hagan caso.

Tami-Flye: me encantó todo lo que sucedió en este capitulo! Jajah sih! Adoré cuando atropellaron a Ryoma! Bueno... quizás es muy sádico de mi parte...pero es verdad.

**Gracias a:**

**Mayden-Mizutei** :weno... ya tenemos el primer voto para la Golden Pair... y pues, aquí esta la respuesta que todos esperaban... XD... -.- lo de Tezuka casado juro que fue idea de KuXan (KuXan: ¬¬U)... xD esperamos que no te hayas enredado tanto en este cap...gracias x leer O

: un voto para la Dream pair n-n yo también opino lo mismo...solo que tami no me deja votar (tami: ¬¬ mentira!) jejeje xD claro que no hay diferencia... una mona trenzuda o una zorra barata es lo mismo que Sakuno Ryusaki n.n grax x leer!

**II Rei-chan II**: no! Lo ultimo que querríamos hacer es matarte xD, bueno aquí esta la respuesta ... y pues sobre lo de Sakuno no se podrá morir (KuXan: todavía xD)... bueno ya hay otro voto para la golden pair n-n. Grashias x leer o.o

**Umi Minamino:** weno, aka ta la konti, claro que gracias a Tami nos demoramos más (tami: TnT maldita escuela)... en fin, gracias por leer n.n y ke weno ke todavía te sigan pareciendo monas las parejas!

**Denevan**: o.o todo el mundo quiere saber el secreto de momo...y aquí esta n.nU creo que alguien querrá matarme por esto o.o (KuXan: noh, como crees ¬¬U). U.uU en fin... gracias por leer!

**Yuuko-17**: jejeje queríamos improvisar un poco... porque ya iba siendo hora de ver a un Momo frio y a Ryoma un poco mas...domesticable (tami: xD) ;----; opino lo mismo que tu!... sería una crueldad no dejar a Eiji y Fuji juntos TnT... otro voto para la Dream pair! O... gracias x leer! n.n

**Prozakita**: jejeje xD sih! Es contagioso! Weno... no creo que sea para llorarse...pero eso es de cada cual o.o (KuXan: ¬¬ no eras tu la que estaba llorando por lo cruel que fui?)...en fin... aquí ya se vio lo que sucede con Momo... nOn thanks por leer!

**Jumo-chan** : ah! Nosotras también somos deskisiadas x el yaoi! (gota de baba) thanks por leer!

**Puroppu**: ah weno, puede haber dream pair o strongest pair... depende de las votaciones... aunque eso lo hablaré mas abajo n.ñU... o.oU uhps.. creo que ya no se hará sufrir tanto a Fuji (KuXan: ¬¬ recalco el TANTO u.uU). weno, espero que no te marees tanto con este capitulo. Gracias por leer )

**SuMiko Hoi Hoi:** eh? O.o creo que habría sido mejor una hija que esto n.ñU kyah! Yo adoro la Dream pair... lástima que Tami no xD (tami: ¬¬U) weno, hay que ver que se viene, porque puede que el pueblo pida strongest y golden pair xD... así ke... nos leemos luego y gracias por leer!

**Yukari-Uchiha:** ... o.o ... ... ... ... ... fuiste la primera que adivino! Exacto Momo y Ryoga son novios n.ñU o algo por el estilo, eso aún no lo decido. Entonces... otro punto para la Golden pair n.n. Gracias por opinar eso del fic... y muchísimas gracias por leernos! nOn

**Kot-chan:** (tami: ¬¬ no estaría mal matarte hermanita) yo también opino igual que tu (Tami: ¬¬ favoritismo) así que hay otro punto para la Dream pair n.n. gracias por leernos Kot.

**Kary Anabell Black**: jejeje eso todavía lo estamos pensando... así como van las cosas serán mas de 7 capítulos O.O...bueno yo estoy en la misma... no sé si por la dream pair... o por la Golden... (aunque soy mas golden que dream... ¬¬ pero a KuXan se le ocurrió ponerle una historia tan...linda que cuesta decidirse xD) gracias x leernos!

**Suna.P**: bueno Suna-chan nOn aka esta esa actuación (KuXan: ¬¬ ke ni fue actuación por que _alguien _no se leyó completo Romeo & Julieta u.úU) weno, cuídate Suna-chan y muchas gracias por leernos y... realmente Momo se ve babeable en este fanfic xD.

**Hohenheim mx:** xD weno... o.ó a nosotras también nos encantan esos bolondrones amorosos xD... ke weno ke te encante! Y esperamos que este chap también... cuídate y gracias por leernos!

**Chibi-Mela-Back sheep**: bueno, para el InuixKaidoh habrá ke esperar un poco...supongo que es otro voto por la Golden pair y strongest Pair n.n, muchísimas gracias por leer... y... a la próxima pídeme pastillas para dormir n.nU

**ACLARACIÓN**

Las votaciones hasta el momento están así

Strongest Pair & Golden Pair : 4 votos

Dream Pair: 3 Votos.

Tami: LO QUE YO QUIERO DECIR ES: EL PRIMERO QUE LLEGUE A 10 VOTOS ANTES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERÁ EL GANADOR (si no alcanzan a llegar pues... o.O tendrá que ser al azar.)

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


End file.
